


Love, Happiness, Confusion.

by Arcus_Acubens



Series: Journey of Shitty Poetry 101 [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Future_Cringe, Happiness_Not, Messing with Capitalization, Poetry, Present_Cringe, Weird_Stylistic_Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Acubens/pseuds/Arcus_Acubens
Summary: Heya, first shitty poetry post.About love, happiness, and confusion. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Not very long, easy to understand b/c I can't do intricate poetry yetMessing around with formatting/capitalization/emphasis/style idrk





	Love, Happiness, Confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is amazing, please <3  
> comments are love <3  
> Hated it? Loved it? Doesn't matter! Comment with your opinion! :D

Love, confuses Me.  
Happiness, confuses Me.  
i look at others, and see  
They are in control  
But i?  
i happiness?  
i am not the controller  
No, YOU are.  
YOU decide when i am to feel happy and when not.  
YOU plague me everywhere i go  
Never allowing Me to feel  
How can YOU not understand?  
when YOU ask Me what is wrong  
i don't know how YOU can't see  
that what is wrong, is Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I tried to mess around with capitalization and style a bit too, feel free to tell me how it ended up being (do you think it added to the message of the poem or took away?)
> 
> (without weird stylistic choices:  
> Love, confuses me.  
> Happiness, confuses me.  
> I look at others, and see  
> They are in control  
> But I?  
> I happiness?  
> I am not the controller  
> No, you are.  
> You decide when I am to feel happy and when not.  
> You plague me everywhere I go  
> Never allowing me to feel  
> How can you not understand?  
> when you ask me what is wrong  
> I don't know how you can't see  
> that what is wrong, is me.)


End file.
